


Sound Off For The Criminals

by owlaesthetic (scribblewrite)



Series: Crimson Souls [9]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blood, Gang AU, Gun Violence, Guns, I'm probably forgetting something..., M/M, Violence, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/owlaesthetic
Summary: Delirious, Bryce, and Tyler go to a deal negotiation. It's supposed to be peaceful meeting.Key phrase:supposed to be.





	Sound Off For The Criminals

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I think I forgot to mention in ABO 101, is that omegas tend to have a sweeter scent (floral, sugary, fruity) while alphas have a wide variety of scents, ranging from woody and resinous, to clean linen, to spices and drinks and some savory foods. Betas have a more neutral scent with undertones of mint or citrus. If I did mention it in ABO 101, then oh well, here’s a reminder.
> 
> Anyways, a couple developments in my life since I last posted… I got a puppy and I’ve been busy training him with my mom. His name is Apollo (we might change it to Kato? We don't know yet) and he’s an adorable little fluff ball that’s going to grow into a giant marshmallow. We’ve been working on training him so he’s a well behaved pup and not a furry monster when he gets bigger. The second thing is that I got my wisdom teeth out on June 6th, so that took up quite a bit of my time while I was recovering from that.
> 
> Other than those, I've been busy with chores and other things. I've been working on this on and off since I last posted to this series but I could only get this edited and posted tonight. This one is pretty much purely filler by the way, with maybe one mention of some progression of... plot?
> 
> Title from "Sleight Of Hand" by NateWantsToBattle.
> 
> Considering the fact that no person on earth has the ability to produce slick from their ass, this is FICTION, got it? Okay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Jonathan yawned as he stepped down the last couple of stairs, cursing himself for being a heavy sleeper and sleeping through his alarm, especially today of all days. At least he woke up before he slept through the meeting altogether.

He quickly walked through the lounge towards the kitchen, where he grabbed a muffin from the box on the counter and began heading back towards the staircase. He saw Evan sitting on the sectional and walked towards him on his way to the stairs to kiss the top of his head.

“Good morning,” he said, and Evan glanced behind him, smiling up at Jonathan.

“‘Morning,” he responded, “Aren’t you supposed to be in the armory with Tyler and Bryce right now?” Jonathan groaned and rested his head on Evan’s shoulder, leaning against the back of the sectional.

“I know,” he said, elongating his words, “I slept through my alarm.” Jonathan looked up at the TV, where Evan had the local news on.

“ _... Police warn the public to not approach The Blades, they will likely be armed and dangerous and if spotted, the LSPD should be contacted immediately._ ” On the screen were rough sketches of five men and numbers to contact if they were seen.

“What’s this about?” Jonathan asked, nodding to the TV. Evan pursed his lips as he looked back at the screen.

“These guys shot up a house in a drug deal gone wrong,” he said, “A child got caught up in the mix.” Jonathan’s chest hurt just thinking about it.

“That’s awful.” Evan nodded.

“There’s a difference between what we do and what they do,” he sighed, “We do our best to keep children out of harm’s way and try to avoid civilian casualties. What they did is just slaughter.”

“I don’t suppose we could just... start a hunt for them, could we?” Jonathan asked hopefully, “I mean, we’d be doing the city a favor by getting those dickwads off the streets.” Evan turned to face more towards Jonathan and offered him a half smile.

“I wish we could,” he said, “But we don’t want to start anything with these guys. I’ve heard of the shit they’ve done and we don't want to be on the receiving end.” Jonathan pouted and Evan rolled his eyes, “You should get going before you’re even more late for the meeting.” Jonathan grumbled but agreed, leaning down to press a kiss to Evan’s lips before hurrying back towards the staircase. From behind him, Evan called, “Remember that this is supposed to be a peaceful meeting!”

“I’ll keep that in mind!” he called back, sprinting down the steps into the lobby and jogging to get to the armory.

He took a big bite of the muffin he had grabbed as he opened the door, finding Bryce pulling on a jacket over his body armor and Tyler holstering a gun he’d just pulled off the weapon wall. The alpha in question glanced up as the door opened and rolled his eyes once he saw Jonathan.

“‘Bout time dickhead,” he said, “Hurry up and get ready to go, you should’ve been here fifteen minutes ago.” Jonathan shrugged as he swallowed his bite of muffin, stuffing the rest of it in his mouth and heading for his things.

“Sorry,” he said, mouth full of muffin as he reached for his set of body armor, “Not my fault my alarm isn’t loud enough to wake me up.” It was a miracle Tyler managed to understand him at all as all he heard come from his mouth was “ _Nt m ft m larm nt oud nuff ak m p_ ”.

“Fucking pick a louder alarm then.” Jonathan gradually swallowed the rest of his muffin as he finished fastening a couple of the armor straps before pouting up at Tyler.

“But I like having Maroon 5’s _Wake Up Call_ as my alarm.” Tyler rolled his eyes even harder than the first time and reached into the locker he was stood next to, grabbing Jonathan’s mask and hoodie before tossing it over to him. The hoodie fell over Jonathan’s head as he was working on the next strap and the mask hit the wall and fell to the floor.

“Hey!” Jonathan’s muffled voice shouted from beneath the hoodie as he abandoned working on the strap to pull the hoodie off his head, a playful glare already aimed at Tyler before his face was uncovered. Tyler stuck his tongue out at Jonathan and the omega opened his mouth to retaliate but Bryce interrupted their banter.

“Hurry up guys,” he said, “We don’t want to piss these guys off by being late, they’re known to be volatile.” Jonathan and Tyler chuckled before continuing to get ready.

After Jonathan had pulled on his hoodie over the body armor he reached towards the weapons wall, grabbing a pistol and holtering it, grabbing a few extra rounds and pocketing them.

It was supposed to be a peaceful meeting, yeah, but blindly trusting some gang that they’ve never met before to not screw them over? Fuck no.

Jonathan grabbed a nearby bottle of scent neutralizer and sprayed himself with it before he turned and jogged to catch up to Bryce and Tyler, seeing that they’d already left the armory and had headed into the garage. He caught up with them just as they reached the car they were taking, and they climbed in, Tyler in the driver’s seat, Jonathan in the passenger’s, and Bryce in the back seat. Tyler turned the car on and sped out of the garage in an attempt to make up for lost time.

“This gang only has five members in it,” Bryce said, “But they’ve got a pretty violent record, several bloody murders, robberies with no survivors, brutal beatings…” Jonathan saw him go through a folder of information they had on the group they were meeting through the rear view mirror, “It doesn’t really seem like there’s a leader of the group but a guy named Andre seems to be the mastermind of most of their heists and plans.

Bryce continued to give Tyler and Jonathan information on the group as Tyler sped down the street and skidded around corners. He drove fast enough that by the time they reached the marina where they were meeting the group, they had a couple minutes to spare. The whole area was empty apart from a boat at the end of the dock, five figures moving about the vessel. Jonathan grabbed his mask and started putting it on.

“What do these guys call themselves?” As Jonathan slipped the plastic over his face, Bryce flipped through the folder, then answered.

“The Blades.” Jonathan paused, taking a second to remember where he’d heard the name before. He glanced over at the boat and when he looked carefully enough, he recognized one of the men on the boat from the police sketches that had been on the news less than an hour ago. He closed his eyes and groaned, letting his head fall onto the dashboard in front of him.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Tyler asked, unbuckling his seat belt. Jonathan sighed before lifting his head and turning in the seat to look at the other two.

“These guys were on the news this morning,” he explained, “They were involved in some drug deal that ended up being a blood bath. Took out a house full of people and a few others on a nearby sidewalk, a kid too.” Jonathan heard a small noise from Bryce and he knew that the child getting caught in the crosshairs struck a chord with the omega as it had with him earlier. Tyler pursed his lips and looked over at The Blades’ boat.

“So the LSPD will probably be on the lookout for them,” Tyler said, “We’ll have to keep an eye out in case they catch up to them here.” Jonathan turned his attention to Tyler, frustration growing that the situation couldn’t sink into the alpha’s thick skull.

“They killed a child Tyler,” Jonathan repeated, “This could be the perfect chance to take them out…”

“It’s not,” Tyler interrupted, “They outnumber us and based on everything I’ve heard about these guys, we’ll die horrible deaths if we try to do anything.” He looked over to Jonathan, before his face softened, “I agree that these guys are shit human beings, but what they did is their business and it’s safer for us to not bring it up. So just… don’t bring up that we know what they did.” Jonathan pursed his lips as Tyler turned and exited the car before following suit. He slammed the door shut as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Bryce behind him.

“I agree that we should do something,” Bryce said, “Tyler’s just being protective because he knows that if something happened to us Evan and Ryan would have his knot on a plate. Just look for a reason to start something,” Jonathan nodded.

“I can do that,” he said, “Tyler’ll be pissed though.” Bryce shrugged.

“He won’t have much of a choice in the matter when they start fighting back,” he said, before he walked past Jonathan, playfully bumping hips as he passed. Jonathan rolled his eyes as he followed the other two, mentally slipping into the Delirious headspace.

And Delirious was thirsting for bloodshed.

\---

As they approached the boat, the five Blades formed a line facing them, giving the impression of an impenetrable wall. Even from halfway towards the boat Delirious could smell the overwhelming, unpleasant stench of the five alphas. Bryce was the negotiator here, so he and Tyler stepped forward as Delirious lingered in the back as the intimidation. It gave him the perfect opportunity to survey the scene, try to spot any weaknesses in The Blades’ front. Immediately, he could tell that only a couple of them were armed, so he knew they’d have to be taken out first. Delirious saw that the alpha on the far right side was sporting a black eye and the alpha just to the left of the one in the middle was favoring his right side and blood had stained his clothes, probably all injuries from that drug deal. He wondered how severe the injuries were…

“Let’s start?” Bryce said, breaking the silence between the two groups. The alpha in the middle looked to his right and nodded towards the three of them, the alpha to his right walking forward and hopping onto the dock in response.

“You’re the ones looking for the bank plans, yeah?” he asked as he approached and Bryce nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “We’re here to negotiate a price on Vanoss’s behalf.” The alpha nodded as he stopped a couple feet in front of them.

“Alright,” he said, glancing back at the boat, “Andre, what do you think price wise for th-”

“What kind of alpha are you?” The alpha in the middle spoke, looking down at Tyler, “To let some omega talk for you?” Tyler growled under his breath before speaking.

“His gender has nothing to do with this,” he said, “Forget about-”

“I wonder,” the alpha in front of them said, having turned back towards Bryce at the middle’s words, “If maybe we could make some sort of deal. Some time with the omega, perhaps?”

Before Tyler or Bryce had the chance to respond, Delirious had already drawn his pistol and pulled the trigger, the bullet piercing through the alpha’s skull. As he fell to the dock, Delirious was happy to hear the sound of metal hitting the wood, meaning only two more of them were armed.

“Dude what the fuck!” The Blades didn’t hesitate to react, the middle and right pulling out their guns and the remaining two jumping off the boat towards them, knives drawn. Bryce and Tyler drew their own pistols and Tyler shot one of the two heading towards them while Bryce took down one of the two still on the boat. Unfortunately, the last one on the boat was able to get a shot off, luckily his aim so horrible with his black eye that he didn’t get a kill shot. The bullet hit Tyler’s upper arm and the alpha roared in pain as he let off another shot, hitting the last guy heading for them in the stomach as Delirious shot down the last one on the boat.

Bryce was already holstering his pistol and walking up to the last one Tyler had shot, crouching down beside him while Delirious walked over to Tyler.

“You just had to shoot him,” Tyler grit out, “You just fucking had to.”

“Did you hear what they were saying about Bryce?!” Jonathan asked, Delirious slipping away now that the danger had passed, “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the same thing if I hadn’t done it first.” Tyler was silent as Jonathan checked on his wound, “It went clean through,” Jonathan said, “Craig can patch you up when we get back to the base, just keep pressure on it.” Tyler pursed his lips and huffed.

“I fully blame you for this,” he said and Jonathan rolled his eyes.

“I was just defending Bryce,” he repeated, “It’s not my fault that The Blades were a bunch of trigger happy ball sacks.” Tyler pursed his lips even tighter and it was silent between the two of them for a second before the alpha raised his good arm, his hand in a fist.

“Totally worth it.” Jonathan smiled and fist bumped him. There was a grunt from behind him and Jonathan turned around to look at Bryce, who was pointing his gun at the last guy Tyler had shot, who was still moving around.

“Tell me where the bank blueprints are,” Bryce said, surprisingly stern and commanding. The alpha on the ground groaned as he held the wound on his stomach. He opened his mouth to answer and all that came out was a spurt of blood, but his eyes landed on the boat. Bryce put the pieces together fairly quickly, “Delirious, go search the two on the boat.” Jonathan made sure that Tyler wouldn’t keel over before climbing aboard the boat and nearly slipping in a puddle of blood from one of the corpses. His upper lip curled as he reached down to search the first guy, the one who’d been in the middle. He found the blueprints to the bank in the guy’s jean pocket and he held it up to show Bryce and Tyler.

“Got it!” In response, Bryce shot the last guy in the head to put him out of his misery, a mercy kill as thanks for telling them where the blueprints were. Jonathan climbed off the boat as Bryce started kicking the bodies into the water to begin covering up their tracks. Bryce tossed him a lighter.

“Got this off of one of these guys,” Bryce said as one of the corpses slipped off the dock, “Go set the boat on fire.” Jonathan nodded and glanced around a second before spotting a bottle of alcohol on the boat. He climbed back onto the boat and ripped a piece of cloth from the nearest corpses clothes before climbing back off the boat. He uncapped the liquor and stuck the piece of fabric in the bottle, lighting it before tossing it aboard. With a woosh, the fire began to spread on the boat and Bryce kicked the last guy off the dock, effectively covering their tracks the best they could. They headed towards Tyler and Jonathan held his hand out as they approached.

“I’ll drive,” he said, Tyler reaching into his pocket to get the car keys, clumsily tossing them to Jonathan as he drew closer, “Bryce, you go in the back with Tyler to make sure he keeps pressure on the wound.” Bryce nodded as they started towards the car. Tyler just grumbled as he climbed into the back of the car, Bryce following behind him while Jonathan climbed into the driver’s seat. Once they were ready to go, Jonathan started the car and drove away from the crime scene they’d left behind.

\---

When they reached the base they headed right up to the lounge area, no one ready for their arrival as the meeting should have been a peaceful one. To say it was a shock for those in the lounge to see Tyler walk in with a bullet wound was an understatement.

“What happened?!” Evan asked, standing up from his seat on the sectional and heading over to them. Jonathan stopped just outside the medical room and stopped Evan before he walked through the door.

“Remember the group from the news this morning?” Jonathan asked and Evan groaned, able to fill in the blanks, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Did you attack them on purpose?” he asked, sighing, and Jonathan squawked.

“I did no such thing!” he said, “They were talking about trading the plans for Bryce, they had it coming!” Evan paused for a second before nodding.

“Fair enough.” With that, Evan led the way into the medical room, where Craig was gathering supplies to take care of Tyler’s arm, “Did you guys at least get the blueprints?” Bryce nodded.

“Yeah,” he answered, “Jonathan pocketed them after we’d taken care of them.” Jonathan pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to Evan.

“I should probably have Brock take a look at these, make sure they’re legit,” Evan said before smiling at the three of them, “Good job guys.” He left the room and Bryce followed behind. Jonathan was about to follow them as well when he caught a hint of a sweeter scent that he hadn’t noticed before and he paused. He turned back towards the room, where Craig was now closer than he had been before, cutting at the fabric around Tyler’s wound. He absentmindedly walked further into the room and noticed that the scent was coming from the beta.

“New body wash Craig?” he asked, honestly curious, “You smell sweeter than usual.”

Craig stiffened at Jonathan’s words and Tyler growled and Jonathan quickly realized that he shouldn’t have said anything. “Sorry,” he said, not really knowing what he was apologizing for, “Sorry…” He left the room, wondering what the hell that was about.

Jonathan walked next door into the planning room and saw Evan, Brock, and Bryce leaning over the spread out building plans of the bank.

“These look legit,” Brock said as he carefully looked over the building layout, “I don’t see anything that would say that these were faked.” Evan nodded.

“For trigger happy assholes, at least they were true to their word,” Jonathan said as he walked up to the table. Evan looked over at him and smiled, wrapping his arm around Jonathan’s shoulders.

“We’ll get planning tomorrow then,” Evan said before turning his attention to Jonathan, “This could be our next big heist.” The clear excitement in the alpha’s voice made Jonathan’s smile grow.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that. It shouldn't take too long to get the next story up because it takes place immediately after this one, but I make no promises. I have a feeling I'm forgetting a tag so if you know of one I should/need to add, please let me know.
> 
> Also, I'm thinking I might need a beta for this series... I'd normally just look over it myself, but I've just been insecure about my writing lately and it's not working. I'd send it to one of my friends, but she's busy with her job and she's not in the BBS fandom so she's not exactly excited to read it. I debated not even saying anything about this because I've never had a beta reader for one of my stories, but it's part of the reason this story wasn't posted two weeks ago. Not to mention I'm incredibly awkward and anxious about things I've never done before, and this would fall into that category of never having done before. I wouldn't need every story to be beta'd because some I'd be okay looking over myself, but for those I'm not okay looking over myself... having someone beta read it might help.  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> Anyways, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
